Captured Spirit
by Diaz
Summary: A chained beauty finds her way onto the OLS stirring up some people. *Ch. 1 Up*


Diaz: Hey there, everyone! Sorry if anyone is out of character! I haven't seen the show in a while, but I wanted to write a fic about OLS so bad! So here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star characters... some of the places and characters are my own original ones! Thanks!  
  
_..._..._..._..._..._..._  
  
Captured Spirit  
  
Chapter 1: Freedom from the Chains  
  
By Diaz  
  
_..._..._..._..._..._..._  
  
Her cool, defiled skin crawled as the echoing of droplets splashed against the equally cool and dirty ground. She couldn't tell if the droplets were water or blood. Knowing the place she was in, it could have easily been either or both. Hollow footsteps outside her barred home drowned out the sound of the dripping.  
  
A massive, grubby guard stood outside her cell. She shivered even more just knowing he was looking her over.  
  
"Come on, gorgeous, it's time to meet your knight in shining armor."  
  
She quickly backed away as the cell door opened. Wide gray eyes narrowed at his bulky form blocking her only escape route. Damn it, she muttered silently to herself.  
  
"Now don't make this any harder than it has to be." He roughly grabbed out brushing past her well-endowed chest much more than unwillingly and shoved her into the dim, damp hall.  
  
She stumbled as he just shoved her along silently praying for a savior from this hell.  
  
_..._..._..._..._..._..._  
  
"Gene, do you even know where you're going?" Jim Hawking complained bitterly as he followed his partner through the crowded streets.  
  
"Of course, I do! What kind of fool do you think I am?" Gene said laughing.  
  
A big one, was the only thought that ran through the young boy's mind.  
  
"Hey, Jim. What do you think is going on over there?" the older guy asked looking over at a semi-large stage surrounded by a group of people, all men if you took the time to notice.  
  
"The planet Katona is known for it's illegal slave/concubine trade."  
  
"Concubines..." his eyes followed the leggy beautiful women that were being brought out on the stage. He was never one to pass up a pretty lady.  
  
"Gene! Watch it! You're drooling!" Jim whispered loudly as he elbowed the pilot of the Outlaw Star.  
  
Gene ignored the kid as he mindlessly walked closer.  
  
A young girl around the age of seventeen with waist-length dark brown hair streaked with silver. Her slender body was clad in a harem outfit of a pale blue. Silver bangle bracelets clinked against each other as she pushed forward by one of the men.  
  
"Welcome, friends, to our weekly auction. We have some lovely ladies for you today!"  
  
Catcalls, hoots, and whistles filled the air as the men moved closer looking over the merchandise.  
  
"We'll start off with this pretty little thing," the auctioneer shouted out motioning towards a young woman about twenty with flaming red hair dressed in emerald green. Fear glistened in her tear filled eyes. "The bidding will begin at 500 wong!"  
  
"600!"  
  
"725!"  
  
"790!"  
  
"830!"  
  
The shouts from unruly men came from the crowd as the bidding slowed around 990 wong.  
  
"SOLD!" the auctioneer pronounced as he handed over the woman's chain to her new owner.  
  
"This is terrible, Gene. Please, let's go." Jim stood tugging on Gene's arm.  
  
He brushed him away spellbound by the beauty before him.  
  
The other seven girls were brought out and sold at decent prices not reaching past 2000 wong. They were of lovely looks, but not much out of the ordinary. They were lead away mostly by men, who probably getting enough in bed from their wives... well those that had some...  
  
"Next up and our final piece tonight is our fiery, ice princess."  
  
The angelic girl Gene had his eyes on was brought forth. Her wrists were bound tight by chains, and two muscular men, who were helping run the auction, held her in place.  
  
"The bid will start at 2500 wong for this rare beauty."  
  
The crowd gasped and muttered its disapproval at such a high and almost outrageous price for that auction. They liked their women cheap and easy. Not much of a hassle. Yet there were some loaded ones in the group out for a little fun.  
  
"3000!"  
  
"3925!"  
  
"4000!"  
  
Her eyes searched the crowd looking for a kind soul. They found Gene Starwind. The bids swirled around her, but she looked at the outlaw lost in him.  
  
"4750!"  
  
"5000!"  
  
Slowly the price climbed. Yes, it was high, but such a beauty was so rare on the auction stage.  
  
The crowd gasped as the price reached 14,000 wong.  
  
"Anyone else for the princess?" the auctioneer questioned the men. Anyone could see the dollar signs in his greedy eyes.  
  
"15,000 wong!"  
  
The crowd fell silent as they turned to see who bid.  
  
Jim's jaw dropped. Without looking he knew there was only one idiot who would bid that much, and somehow that just made it worse.  
  
Gene stood still eyes on the one the auctioneer had called "princess."  
  
"SOLD!" the call rang out through the chilling night.  
  
Hands slapped Gene's back as he was welcomed into the low society with approval from the members. Murmurs of disgust followed as others walked away.  
"Gene! BAKA! What about the ship?!?! THE OUTLAW STAR!!! Have you forgotten about her?" Jim screeched into his ear.  
  
"You made my day, kid. Thanks," the auctioneer grinned accepting the wong and handing over the girl.  
  
She looked as startled as Gene did when he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Damn... what have I done?!?!"  
  
_..._..._..._..._..._..._  
  
The trio walked down the dark streets.  
  
She coughed drawing their attention to her. "Umm... guys? I hate to be a pain, but you really get these chains off?"  
  
"Sure thing. By the way, my name is Jim Hawking. And my baka friend over there who sent the money we needed on repairs is Gene Starwind." He unlocked the chains with the key they got with their purchase.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile as she rubbed her achy wrists slightly red and swollen from being bound. "My name is Siri."  
  
"Hi, Siri. How did you get to be sold in an auction like that?"  
  
Her gray eyes clouded over. "It's not a pretty story."  
  
"If you don't want to tell us, it's all right."  
  
"I'll tell you..."  
  
"Why don't we get some rest first... Gene, what do you think?"  
  
"Let's get back to the ship."  
  
_..._..._..._..._..._..._  
  
Back on the Outlaw Star...  
  
"It's so empty with everyone gone," Jim said. Aisha had split to join the ClanClans again finding the guys too dull for her tastes. Suzuka had taken on a couple of jobs and left. Who knew when they would be back, and basically the guys couldn't really care. "With no else around we don't keep up much with the work other than maintenance." He kicked at a couple of pizza boxes full of crusts and old moldy cheese. ((Nummy!))  
  
"It's okay...," Siri said looking over at Gene, who was still in shock.  
  
~ Why couldn't I have used all that wong on something more useful? Like a couple bottles of sake! Not on another mouth to feed... well she has a hot mouth... if only I could...~ ((Guess whose thoughts those are!))  
  
Melfina looked up at their new guest. "Oh hello, I didn't know we were having company."  
  
"Mel, this is Siri. Siri, this is Melfina."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"Jim? Is Gene okay?"  
  
"Yea... he's just in a state of shock. Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Yes, I've been working on a new stew."  
  
"Great."  
  
Siri smiled at the relationship Melfina and Jim seemed to share. She wondered if she would ever have friends like that.  
  
"Gene. Food. Now." That middle word snapped Gene out of his trance as he headed to the kitchen in sleepwalking mode.  
  
Siri followed the group to the kitchen and sat down.  
  
Mel looked at the girl in her strange outfit. "How did you meet?"  
  
"We met in the market you could say," Jim said in between bites of stew.  
  
Gene remained wordless as he altered between stew and sake.  
  
_..._..._..._..._..._..._  
  
Diaz: Sorry guys that was such a short chapter! But it is getting late!  
  
Bob: Quack! *Translation: No kidding! *  
  
Diaz: Shush, Bob! Well I promise to write more soon about Siri's past! Say bye, Bob!  
  
Bob: Quack!  
  
Diaz: *sighs* JA NE! 


End file.
